Broken Forever
by Obsessed.with.writing
Summary: It was one of those gripping pains. The ones that wrecked your whole body with sadness. The type that made you want to die because things were so bad. Read to find out what it's about


**Disclaimer- I don't own the characters.**

It was one of those gripping pains. The ones that wrecked your whole body with sadness. The type that made you want to die because things were so bad. That was how I felt. That was what I went through every single minute when I was without Edward.

Why had he left? Why hadn't I seen it coming? Why did I think he'd like someone like me? It was a ridiculous thought. I was sick of thinking that he would come through the door again and sweep me into his arms and just…just hold me.

But I continued to wish for it.

Days were boring, I was barely eating. I wasn't doing anything in school. I was just…nothing.

He had done this to me. He'd broken me so completely and I had let him. I had let him into my heart, given it to him completely and expected it to be in tact when he was done playing with it. He was one to rip it into pieces and just expect you to be happy with it.

How could I be happy? He was my world and now we were worlds apart. He had completely abandoned me. He'd left me here to die. Tears came to my eyes again as I thought about it. He'd left me. The words sunk into my head.

No more tears. I didn't want to cry anymore. Why should I cry for him? I was giving him the tears that he wanted, that I shouldn't have let escape. I blinked a few times to get rid of the burning desire to expel the tears from my eyes. I opened them and did the first thing that came into my mind. I threw the glass that was on my bedside table at the wall letting it shatter into tiny bits of glass.

It wasn't enough. Instead of fear and depression that clouded my mind, it was now anger and hatred. I overturned the bedside table as quickly as I could, letting everything that was on it break on impact with whatever it touched; the things that didn't break, I threw at the wall to make sure they broke. I was getting my frustration out, smashing the mirror in my room, ripping any paper on my desk. I threw everything and made sure everything was broken.

I overturned my bed. Anything I could get my hands on, I broke or I ripped. I was sick of being enslaved by these emotions that Edward had left me with. I couldn't stop myself, I flung everything around. I gritted my teeth and made everything that I owned broken. I was sick of it.

I got cuts from the broken glass I'd thrown, my knuckles bleeding from smashing the mirror. And I just silently fell to the floor, glaring at my now broken room, my hands balled into tight fists as I sat there anger still bubbling through my veins, through my very soul. I didn't know why I was so angry but I was, and it wasn't about to go away any time soon.

The room looked terrible. Nothing that you could see was left in one piece. There was even a loose floorboard. I'd never noticed the floorboard. I slowly crawled over to it, letting the glass cut into my legs and my hands and my feet. I ripped up the floorboard just so that it too could be more broken than it had been. I was shocked what I saw when it was up.

My birthday things. The plane tickets, the photos, and a CD. With a shaking hand I pulled them out of their hiding place and stared at them, new tears coming to my eyes daring to spill over. My hands were shaking. He'd left them. He'd left them here. I closed my eyes and ran downstairs, grabbing a box of matches from one of the drawers I knew about.

My hands were still shaking as I ran back upstairs with the matches in one hand and the tickets and pictures in the other. As soon as I got upstairs back into my room I threw the tickets and pictures into the trash can and pulled out a match. It took me six tries to actually get the match lit but as soon as it was I threw it onto the tickets and let them burn, tears still daring to flow.

I grabbed the CD and snapped it as best I could before crumpling to the floor and crying. I was completely broken at this point, and I didn't care about him or anything else in the world but the pain from the glass, and the pain from the burning of my presents. I wished to bleed to death, just for irony. I then knocked the trash can over letting the burning paper catch fire to the floorboards.

Smoke began to rise in my nose, making my brain fuzzy and making me dizzy. I closed my eyes and let it fill my whole body, every so often wracking coughs erupting from my throat. Other times I could feel the burning, searing pain against my skin. But I kept my eyes closed and ignored the pain as I lay there.

I'd given up completely.

After a while I felt strong arms lift me up out of the burning and the pain and rush me out. "No." I coughed out trying my hardest in my weakened state to get up out of the strangers arms. "Take me back, let me die." I whispered before the blackness took me.

"It's the only way." A familiar voice said as I came back out from the blackness. "It's either this or she dies."

I didn't want to open my eyes to find out who they were. This could be a dream for all I knew. Or a nightmare. So I lay there, too weak to stop them as I felt cool breath on my still burning skin. The pain amazed me as more burning pain came through my body and I was unable to do anything but scream. I was broken forever.

**A.N.- I was upset and I wanted to do something to get my feelings out. I like it. I am not going to do a sequel or continue it please don't ask because it's not going to happen. It's a one shot of pain and angst and I like it as it is.**

_Thanks to emoTWiLiGHT for betaing this.  
__**B.N.-….and for being your best friend, right? Even though I'm not much of a best friend, I wasn't even online when you write this D:  
I fail. Readers, Ashleigh needs lots of loving reviews to make up for all the fail I give her. Ok? Ok.  
**A.N.- Lol yes and for being my best friend. You are a good best friend. People get busy sometimes. Besides I wasn't sad about something bad, just because I read a sad fanfic :P_


End file.
